A wonderful reality
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU, in one alternative reality. Here is another look on the Price family and her best friend, from the perspective of Chloe. Rating M for lesbians and incestuous.


**A/N: This time, William is not dead and the Caulfield family is never left for Seattle. We find a Chloe always blonde and Maxine being more courageous, so no punk or shy girl here.**

 **This is a request from a guest (Serro001), I had not really thought about doing something like this, but since it was so kindly asked, let's see it going given.**

 **...**

 **A wonderful reality**

 **Arcadia Bay  
** **September 2013,**

Since puberty, Chloe Price has always found her mother, Joyce Price, very beautiful with her slim figure, her beautiful legs and her beautiful forms.

She felt ugly beside her. Of course, she was not a virgin for a long time but she had never slept with a boy. She has her best friend, Maxine Caulfield, and she hates being called Max. Both girls have known each other the 2nd Grade, after Chloe helped Maxine against a child stupid band.

When they entered the High School, few boys hitting on them, just a few flirts and caresses but no more. The petite brunette had often sleep at Chloe, they took the opportunity to have fun. The blonde loved kissing her body and Maxine hers, and neither one nor the other wanted a boy because they are so dull and uninteresting.

The two best friends had lost their virginity to each other with a dildo with two heads, and they kept their mouth to another not to alert Chloe's parents, then they intended to make love together which excited them a lot.

Even today, at the prestigious Blackwell Academy, they always had separate classes because of their small age difference, and their classes were not necessarily at the same time. Chloe returns home, expecting to see Maxine in her room as the little brunette had no classes this afternoon.

The blonde with short hair, with several blue strands (Maxine loved her hair that way) comes home and goes to her room (impatient to see her Little Maxine), she hears a noise coming from the room of her parents.

"They're still fucking" Chloe said to herself, being naturally curious, she looks through the door they left ajar.

She sees her father, William Price, on a girl who was not her mother, but who is her best friend/lover.

Maxine fucking with her father!

Maxine is lying on her back, with her legs apart and lifted. William is in her, fucking her strongly, the brunette cum strongly and she seems to love it. Her pussy is open, including Chloe loves open it with her tongue, and William had to good lick her, the blonde is sure that Maxine sucked this big cock. She sees her father's face twitched and he will cum too.

Obviously, he is retained as much as possible, William out of the vagina of Maxine and Chloe sees his seed spread on the belly of her best friend.

Furious, Chloe decides to take her revenge.

But it had thought her a plan.

She returns to her room quietly, and then she heard Maxine left and her mother got home from work. She had not left her room and, an hour later, her phone rings. It's Maxine who asked what she was doing and if she could come stay with her.

After the agreement of her parents, Chloe recalled her best friend who arrives ten minutes later. William & Joyce hugged her and the two young women earn her room. Without delay, they begin to flirt and fondle the breast, Chloe's hand down on her belly, where her father had put his semen, then her hand down on her clitoris.

After their enjoyment, they will have dinner with her parents.

Then the girls spend the night in her bed again, repeating their business early to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

Joyce asked the girls if they had spent a good night.

They said yes, but Chloe thinks that Maxine would have preferred to spend it with a man, her father for example. This is where the idea of her revenge has come. Making to her own mother, her mistress: Joyce cheats on her husband and Chloe, she cheats on Maxine. It's perfect, she now knows how to take revenge but she does not yet know how to achieve her ends.

The weeks pass without Chloe find the right time, until Joyce asked if she would good accompany her many shopping, as Maxine has ' _better things to do'_ and that it says nothing to her father. Later, the two women are shopping in the boutiques of clothing and lingerie, trying several goods in a lingerie store.

She tries bra, string & garter, she shows her at every fitting for advice. Chloe finds her beautiful and desirable, she hopes she will be like her mother years later. Joyce asked if her daughter wanted to try a set, she will offer what it pleases her, but Chloe was not interested, thinking it was for the old.

Joyce replied that it pleases to men, Chloe admits she prefers girls and her mother said she had noticed, but if she wants to please women, she must first please men and that is not incompatible. Joyce added that her daughter is beautiful. So Chloe's choosing goes to a set bra/string midnight-blue in lace, she chooses stockings for garters.

Joyce bought everything and her daughter gave her a peck on the cheek to thank her, but when her mouth is going to touch her cheek, Joyce turns her head and her kiss will on her mouth. They climb in the car with their purchases. The blonde with short hair seen in the eyes of her mother that her kiss on the mouth was disturbed her, and without knowing why, Chloe kisses her again on her mouth. Her mother allows her and ajar her lips.

Chloe searchs her tongue with hers and they kiss tenderly each other.

 **...**

 **Back at home  
** **Half an hour later,**

"Let's try our purchases again" Joyce said at her.

Chloe gets naked to her room and puts on her new underwear. Joyce enters coated of her set, she said that her daughter is very beautiful, the mother takes her in her arms and kisses Chloe again, stretching her daughter on the bed and told her she wanted her.

Chloe lets herself do, her mother calls her father to know what time he thinks back. The blonde did not hear the conversation and Joyce said they have time, as William does not intend to be there before two hours, they kiss and undresses. Naked against each other, Joyce stroked the chest of her daughter, then her belly, her slit and her little love button. Chloe makes her caresses and exults in her heart because her mother will become her mistress.

She finally had her revenge.

This is an hour they made love and Chloe had already had two orgasms.

Joyce nearly as much, Chloe taste at her intimate toys. She does not know with her father, that the girls use them. She loves the big dildo that her mother fixed at her waist to fuck her before and behind, as Joyce was well lubricated her anus not to hurt her.

When the bedroom door opens, Chloe is surprised to see her father and Maxine enter the room. Joyce had called them to tell them they could come.

"We know from the beginning that Maxine sleep with you and she is also the mistress of your father, but she is also mine. She wanted that you find out her relationship with William" Joyce told her daughter, extremely shocked "she knew you would return early, and they voluntarily left the door open, it's Maxine who had the idea of this stratagem. You thought you had me, well it is you who are and for our great pleasure."

Maxine & William are unclothed and came to join them. Joyce started stroking Maxine and William took care of Chloe.

"You will know for the first time a real man's cock, you'll see how it is good" Maxine whispers seductively in her ear.

Chloe takes the big cock of her father in her mouth and while she sucks it, Maxine licked and sucked his big balls.

Joyce pushed her fingers in her anus, knowing that William wants to put his cock into. Later, he cum in her ass and her anus, although expanded by the fingers, Joyce's dildo and William's dick, is full of his sperm. Maxine licks to clean. She really loves the sperm, either in her mouth, in Joyc's pussy or in the ass of Chloe.

* * *

Since that day, all four share the same room.

Maxine comes more often at home. Chloe likes to see her father fucked them, one after the other, he never cum in her pussy or that of Maxine, he sends all his seed in one of mom who has an IUD. Joyce will take her daughter to her gynecologist to prescribe her the pill.

Chloe had promised her beloved father to forget it, for her & Maxine expecting his child.

 **...**

 **A/N: That is a reality that Max will never know, good or wrong?**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
